What Is Love A One Direction Love Story
by Aley42
Summary: My first story! Let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

You smile and squeal as you get into your best friend Anna's car.

You: I can't believe One Direction is in our country!

Anna: I know right! Hopefully all this planning and stalking will pay off and we'll be able to meet them.

You: Yes, definitely. Ok so where are we going first?

Anna: Well I've heard from an update account on Twitter that the boys are staying at the Versace. Do you think we should go to the hotel and try to get in and find them?

You: Yeah let's try that and see how it goes

(Anna's mum drives you to the hotel and drops you off)

Anna's mum: I'll just go to the shopping centre and what not, call me whenever you girls want to be picked up

Anna: Sure, thanks mum!

You: Thank you Lindsey!

Anna: Let's go!

(There are about fifteen other fans outside the hotel waiting and few security guards at the door)

You: Let's try to get into the hotel!

Anna: Yeah!

(You walk up to the entrance and go to walk in when the security guard stops you)

Security Guard: Sorry, you're not allowed into the hotel

You: Aww wh-

Anna: We're staying here!

Security Guard: Can I see your room key please?

Anna: …

Security Guard: Please step away and do not block the entrance

You: Man, we need to find another way in

Anna: What if we actually did stay here?

You: Don't be stupid Anna, we don't stay there and even if we could get in there is no way we'd have enough money to get a room

Anna: But what if we did have the money? (She unclips her bag and pulls out a debit card)

You: How did you-?

Anna: I've been saving since the moment I knew they were coming here. I have about $1,200 on the card for anything to help us stalk them. We can use the money to get a room.

You: Wow, you really do plan ahead! Now we just need to find a way to get inside the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna: How about we just run in with a group of people. The security might chase us, but by the time they get us we will already be at the front desk getting a room.

You: All right, here comes a family. Lets go!

(You both run into the hotel and to the front desk. The security call after you but you are already at the desk)

Anna: Hi, we'd like to book a room.

Hotel staff: How many nights was that for?

Anna: (To you) How many nights are they staying?

You: Three

Anna: Three nights please

Hotel Staff: Would you like a penthouse, suite or normal room.

Anna: Normal room is fine

Hotel Staff: Ok, that will be $500.

(Anna hands the card to the woman at the desk, she swipes it and hands you two key cards)

Hotel staff: Here is your key

Anna: Thank you

You: Ok, now what should we do?

Anna: I should probably call my mum and tell her that we booked a room. Then she can bring us some clothes and stuff and then we'll just stay here for the three nights.

You: Ok. I'll be on the lookout for the boys.

(Anna calls her mum and explains how you two booked a hotel room)

Anna: Ok, my mum is going to bring us all the things we need. She is going to meet us outside the hotel in about an hour.

You: Ok awesome.

1 HOUR LATER

(Anna's mum hands you one suitcase each packed with clothes and toiletries)

Anna: Thanks mum. So you know when to pick us up?

Anna's mum: Yeah, I'll see you girls then! Oh and [your name] does your mum know you're staying here?

You: Oh no I completely forgot to call her!

Anna's mum: Don't worry, I'll call her for you. You two go have fun!

You: Thank you so much.

Anna: Thanks mum!

You: Right, lets go put our stuff up in our room.

Anna: Ok, looks like we're in room 206

(You go to walk into the hotel when security stops you again)

Security guard: You're not allowed in

Anna: We're staying here

Security guard: You said that before. Don't play games with me, step away from the entrance please.

You: We actually are staying here (you show him the key card)

Security guard: Very well then

(he steps aside and allows you in)

Anna: We're on the seventeenth floor

(you both step into the elevator and press the button '17'. Right before the elevator doors close you see the back of someone's head. Someone with curly brown hair, unmistakably belonging to Harry Styles.)


End file.
